creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Cat
Black Cat is an entity created by people's extreme belief and fear of things that are different and unknown. He is known as a symbol of bad luck, and goes around causing misfortune and chaos to those who don't see the reality of their beliefs. Appearance His true appearance is a black cat with a white tuft on his chest and yellow eyes, but he often shifts into a human form with black hair with the ends of his hair white and yellow eyes. His clothing style tends to change to fit in with the eras he is in. So currently he wears a hat with goggles, to hide his cat ears, and wears a shirt with a light shade of black with white and a darker shade of black stripes and black gloves. When extremely angry or when feeling threatened, his eyes become larger and the pupils dilate. His fingernails turn into sharp claws and his hair frizzes up. His voice become a low and raspy growl, and he begins hissing at whomever is threatening him. Personality Black Cat is quite a mischievous individual who likes to cause bad luck wherever he tends to travel. He is seen as a bit crazy and devious when he targets someone, even more so if he really doesn't like them. He's only kind to those whom he deems worthy of his kindness, and will protect those who are in need of it. Weakness Since cats are nocturnal creatures, Black Cat cannot see very well during the day, due to his eyes being a cat's, but he manages. His hearing is quite sensitive, so loud noises can easily alert him. He doesn't take well to insults, so if someone insults him he may lash out. Usually by giving the person bad luck for a few hours. He may kill if provoked enough (Like if someone tries to intentionally hurt him) He can sometimes be caught off guard in his human form, which can result in him being captured by one of his targets, or in most cases enemies, but that doesn't mean he won't fight back to get away. Gunshots and other weapons can easily hurt him badly, but he won't die. Just needs time to heal (slowly) Story Black Cat first appeared to become more active around the time of the Puritans. He started out as a simple trickster who tends to pull harmless pranks on the villagers, but sometimes he unintentionally causes serious injury and someone's death, especially when a villager insults him. The villagers were fed up with him and his tricks and feared of his power, so they formed a mob and captured him off guard while in his human form. They tried to stone him and read the bible to "purge" him of his evil. The stoning made him become so weak that he turned into his original cat form to in order regain his strength. But that also proved to be difficult, as he was too weak to find proper meals of mice and birds from the woods ( he didn't have the strength to catch them) and went in search for human food in the village where he wasn't welcome as the villagers took all black cats as bad luck. After a couple of months had passed, he met a young woman by the name of Mercy. She noticed he was in a weak state and took him in nursed him back to health. As soon as he gathered his strength, he was able to reveal himself to her in a human form, and got to know that Mercy was more open minded than other puritans in the village. She believed that it was okay to think differently than the norm, she even defended him when her friend Silence tried to force her to shun him like the rest of the villagers. A day or two later, the village was alerted to Mercy's actions and she was framed as a witch. Sentencing her to her death and leaving Black Cat alone. Black Cat went out to where Mercy was to be hanged to save her, but not without a cloak to hide himself from being spotted. Once he arrived he saw that he was too late. He ran onto the gallows a cried out to the crowd that they had killed an innocent girl who didn't deserve to die. They didn't listen, so he revealed himself to them. Scaring the villagers in the process. In a fit of sadness and rage, he raised his hand and killed some of the villagers, still crying out that they hurt him by not allowing him mercy the first time, and now by killing the only one to ever treat him with kindness. The rest fled back into the village and hid in their homes out of fear. Black Cat cut down the rope holding Mercy, and cried over her dead body, saying that he was sorry and now he can't go back to how he used to be. He buried her and left the village but not without causing any misfortune to the remaining villagers. He still appears in the present day causing misfortune and chaos to those who refuse to see the reality. Facts # He only shows his nice side to those who he chooses to be nice to and will protect them # He is a close ally of Pandora # He is also close friends with Nightmare Magician # His creator is Mikamizu434 # Recently he visits a girl who looks like and reminds him of Mercy so he tries to help her but she has no idea who or what he is. She named Black Cat Ray and tends to call him by that name # I based him on certain traits of my own black cats( don't worry my cats don't give off bad luck XD) # Black Cat doesn't usually kill unless he feels it's absolutely necessary to do so ,but he may end up killing someone if he was provoked when angered enough to the point of high rage(rare) # He looks to be around 19 to 20 years old but is over 200 approximately # In some cultures black cats are considered as good luck so there are times where he brings good fortune # The pic shown in the infobox is used with the specific permission by AikoandAkito from Deviantart. Category:Males Category:OC Category:Supernatural Category:Mischievous Category:Fucking Run Category:Operator Category:Male Category:Ageless Category:Humanoid